Aku Ingin Dibutuhkan Dan Diaku
by sasuhinalavenderonyx
Summary: Aku Ingin diakui dan dibutuhkan saja
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Ingin Dibutuhkan Dan Diakui**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO(S) And ABAL**

**Genre : hurt/comfor and romance**

**Yang kuinginkan hanya satu yaitu **_**dibutuhkan**__** aku**_** ada dan**___**diakui**___**hanya itu yang kumau apakah salah?**

**Story by::sasuhinalavenderonyx**

**Ini adalah fict pertama saya jadi saya mohon ma'af jika ada kesalahan dalam fict saya ini jadi mohon bantuannya yeaaa ^^ **dan salam kenal minna-san

**Jika tidak suka!jangan dibaca dan diwajibkan untuk menjauhhhhhhhhhh!**

"hyuuga-san apakah anda menyetujui perjodohan antara putri anda dengan sasuke?"tanya tsunade

"yah..aku menyetujuinya"ucap hiashi singkat dan terlihat tak peduli.

"apakah anda tidak menolaknya hyuuga-san?"

"tidak..bahkan aku bersyukur…."jawabnya enteng.

"bersyukur?apa maksud anda saya tidak mengerti.."tanya tsunade heran.

"setidaknya ia bisa berguna buat clan.."ungkap hiashi tenang

Tsunade yang mendengar terkejut dan membelalakan kedua matanya pertanda ia tak habis pikir dengan pria didepannya ini,apakah dia benar-benar tidak sayang dengan anaknya?sungguh kejam,rasanya ia ingin mencincang-cincang tubuh tua bangka hiashi kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia adalah hokage desa konoha dan pria yang dimaksud adalah pemimpin clan yang berpengaruh bagi desanya itu.

"anda benar-benar keterlaluan hyuuga-san,apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan hinata? Ayah seperti apa anda ini hyuuga-san?"ungkap tsunade dengan penekanan dan ada nada emosi disetiap kata yang ia uacapkan.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan tsunade hanya memandangnya tanpa yang dingin dan tak bisa ditebak.

"tsk…apakah hokage juga harus mengetahui urusan pribadi seseorang?setahuku hokage tak pernah jadi penggosip,baiklah nanti saya akan membicarakan kepada hinata dan nanti saya akan memerintahkan hinata untuk melaporkan keputusannya"ucap dingin hiashi lalu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tsunade yang bersungut-sungut menahan emosi karena ucapan hiashi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"dasar !apa maksudnya itu?dia sungguh keterlaluan,ayah macam apa itu?"gumam tsunade.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang yang terbilang cukup besar terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender,salah satunya wanita berdada besar yang merupakan HOKAGE desa konoha yang bernama tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu dan memandangi seorang pemuda dengan expresi wajah yang serius,pemuda yang ia pandangi merupakan keturunan uchiha lebih tepatnya uchiha **terakhir.**

"Uchiha sasuke aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal,ini mengenai…."tsunade sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikannya kepada melirik pemuda itu yang berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada keraguan dalam expresi sang hokage mengeluarkan suaranya "apa yang ingin anda katakan tsunade-sama,katakan saja,mungkin saya bisa menerimanya"ucap sang uchiha dengan wajah datarnya.

Tsunade yang mendengar penuturan sasuke langsung menutupkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas prustasi "kami sudah membicarakan apa hukuman yang pantas buatmu karena penghianatanmu,awalnya kau akan dijatuhkan hukuman mati tapi aku menolak mati-matian"tutur tsunade.

"lalu….."tanya sasuke

"para tetua menginginkan kau menikahi **sang heiress** hyuuga sebagai pengganti atas hukuman matimu"ucap tsunade lalu melirik sasuke yang tidak menunjukan expresi sedikitpun.

"apakah itu saja yang ingin anda katakan?"tanya sasuke dingin.

"ya..hanya itu"ucap tsunade.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian berdiri dan menuju pintu sasuke keluar tsunade berdiri dan berseru" hay bocah apakah kau menerima keputasan itu?ha!"seru sang hokage.

Sasuke pun membalikan badannya"terserah kalian berbuat apa aku tak peduli tapi aku tak menjanjikan akan membuat hyuuga itu akan bahagia bersamaku mungkin sebaliknya ia akan menderita"tutur sasuke sambil menyeringai puas kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah sedikit angkuh.

Tsunade yang tidak mengerti penuturan sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "apa maksudnya?"gumam tsunade.

"nona tsunade apakah keputasan ini benar?"tanya sizhune.

"keputusan tentang apa?"tanya tsunade

"tentang perjodohan itu,anda tahukan bahwa hinata menyukai naruto bahkan seluruh desa mengetahui bahwa hinata menyukai naruto"ungkap sizhuni.

"yeah aku tahu tapi itu adalah keputasan para tetua itu yang suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan perasaan lain"tutur tsunade lalu menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia lelah.

"apakah anda tidak bisa menolak nona"tanya sizhune.

"aku tak bisa menolak karna itu adalah pilihan terakhir dan satu-satunya"ucap tsunade

"mmmmm….begitu yea kasian hinata,ano..apakah tuan hiashi-san sudah menyetujuinya nona?"

"ya…dia menyetujuinya bahkan tanpa pikir panjang,aku sampai bingung apakah ia tidak menyayangi hinata walaupun hanya sedikit saja?aku tahu hinata adalah produk yang gagal tapi hinata sebenarnya sangatlah kuat hanya saja sifat pemalunya yang terlalu berlebihan tapi kenapa hiashi bersikap sperti itu?sungguh keterlaluan hiashi"tutur tsunade

"ahh…kira-kira apa reaksi hinata yea nona?"tanya sizhune kepada tsunade.

"entahlah aku tak tahu"

.

.

Dikediaman hyuuga lebih tepatnya didalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar dari seorang heiress yaitu hyuuga sedang berada dalam kamarnya yang beraroma lavender dan sedang mengerjakan laporan hasil misi yang kemarin ia selesaikan dan ia terlihat terburu-buru.

"kami-sama aku telat membuat laporan misiku yang kemarin pasti tsunade-sama akan marah"gumam hinata

Disaat hinata sedang sibuk-sibuknya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"siapa?"tanya hinata dengan suara lembutnya dari dalam

Kemudian terdengar suara beritone yang dketahui bernama hyuuga neji."ini saya neji hinata-sama"jawab neji.

Hinatapun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat neji berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor yang dapat diketahui bahwa neji baru selesai yang melihat wajah neji yang kelelahan beserta baju yang sedikit kotor tersenyum tulus kepada sepupunya yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"mmm…ano neji-nii baru saja selesai dari latihan ?"tanya hinata kepada neji

Neji yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum,kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia disuruh oleh pamannya untuk memanggil hinata dan menyuruhnya datang keruangan yang biasanya digunakan tempat berkumpul para tetua.

"hinata-sama anda diperintahkan untuk menemui hiashi-sama diruangannya"ucap neji.

Sedangkan hinata ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri memikirkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya,segitu pentingnya kah sampai-sampai ia dipanggil yang melihat hinata diam saja mencoba memanggil nya.

"sama..hinata-sama…"panggil neji.

Hinata pun kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba bertanya kepada neji tentang suatu hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya itu

"neji-niisan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh tousan ya?"tanya hinata

"saya tidak tahu hinata-sama tapi disana sudah berkumpul semua termasuk para tetua…"

"APA!"ujar hinata kaget."para tetua juga sudah berkumpul?apakah segitu pentingnya?"tanya hinata

Neji yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata

"sebaiknya anda segera kesana hinata-sama"ucap neji

"baiklah neji-niisan..saya kesana dulu..jaa…"seru hinata.

Neji pun memandang hinata dengan pandangan iba,kasian dan sedih,melihat sepupunya yang memiliki takdir yang cukup tidak neji sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pamannya karena ia sudah diberitahu tentang perjodohan hinata dengan mantan nuke-nin yaitu sasuke lebih jelasnya uchiha ingin rasanya menolong sepupunya itu tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun yang dapat menolong sepupunya itu karena ia hanyalah seorang bunke.

**Flashback**

"**neji** ikut aku ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"ucap dingin hiashi.

Neji mendengar hanya dapat kaget karena pamannya sehabis pulang dari kantor hokage memanggilanya dan menyuruhnya ikut dengan ingin bertanya namun tak jadi karena iya tahu bahwa itu tidak sopan.

"baiklah hiashi-sama"ucap tegas neji.

Disebuah ruangan duduklah pemimpin clan dan duduk berhadapan dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya,mereka hiashi dan neji memiliki karakter yang hampir sama yaitu sama-sama keras kepala,cuek,dingin dan berwibawa dan jangan lupa satu hal mereka sama irit lebih dari setengah jam namun belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan disana hanya ada keheningan,neji berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit suara deheman darinya "ehem,,,ma'af hiashi sama apa yang ingin anda bicara dengan saya?"tanya neji ragu.

Sedangkan hiashi yang mendengar pertanyaan neji menatap mata neji lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghebuskan perlahan lahan-lahan "aku ingin kau melatih hanabi lebih keras lagi karena ia akan menggantikan posisi hinata"perintah hiashi.

Neji yang mendengar sedikit terkejut dan terheran-heran "maksud anda apa hiashi sama tentang menggantikan hinata-sama?"tanya neji

"hinata akan dinikahkan dengan uchiha"ucap hiashi

"maksud anda uchiha sasuke paman?"

"hn" jawab ambigu hiashi

"tapi hiashi-sama uchiha itukan nuke-nin,apakah anda tidak takut hinata-sama akan dilukai oleh uchiha itu?"tanya neji

"cih…aku tak peduli ia disakiti atau tidak dengan uchiha itu,jika ia memang kuat maka ia akan selamat ditangan uchiha itu"tutur hiashi.

Neji yang mendengar itu sangat kaget,begitu bencinya kah hiashi terhadap hinata sehingga ia tak peduli dengan hinata,sungguh keterlaluan pamannya itu,ia akui dulu ia membenci hinata namun lama kelamaan ia melupakan kebenciannya sejak ia meihat perjuangan sepupunya agar ia dapat diakui dan diharapkan,hinata dapat diakui dan diharapkan oleh neji namun tidak dari anggota hyuuga lainnya ,karena mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang sempurna dan kuat,hinata belum mencapai kesempurnaan.

"tapi paman uchiha itu sangatlah kuat jadi tidak mungkin jika hinata –sama bisa mengalahkan uchiha itu,bagaimana jika ia tak sanggup dan dia gagal?"tanya neji

Hiashi yang mengerti maksud kata gagal dalam kata neji yaitu berarti kematian akan datang kapada hinata putrinya yang ia benci dan ia pun tak peduli jika hinata harus mati karena itu lebih baik dari pada hinata hidup karena jika hinata mati maka clan hyuuga akan terbebas dari aib,hiashi selalu menganggap hinata adalah aib di clan hyuuga karena hyuuga tak menerima orang yang lemah dan ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan hinata dari clan hyuuga dan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi karena hinata akan menyandang marga uchiha bukan hyuuga lagi.

"cih aku tak peduli ia akan mati atau tidak,jikapun ia mati aku turut berbahagia dengan begitu tak ada lagi orang yang lemah dalam clan hyuuga ini."ucap hiashi santai lalu menyesap ocha yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan.

"anda keterlaluan paman,apakah anda tidak ada sedeikit pun rasa kasih sayang untuk hinata-sama?"ucap neji dengan sedikit ada kata penekanan dalam kata kasih sayang,neji sedikit naik darah melihat hiashi sang paman sedangkan hiashi mendengar ada sedikit emosi dalam ucapan neji mendongakkan kepalanya menatap neji tajam dan berkata "cih…kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu dihadapanku,kau hanya seorang bunke"ucap hiashi penuh dengan penekanan,neji mendengar ucapan hiashi sedikit emosi ia mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya untuk meredakan emosinya.

Hiashi sadar ia telah menyinggung perasaan keponakannya namu ia tak peduli,setelah ia merasa cukup atas pembicaraan,ia memerintahkan neji untuk keluar dari ruangannya "sepertinya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini kau bisa keluar sekarang juga dari ruangan ini"ucap hiashi.

Neji pun berpamitan dan lekas keluar dari ruangan itu " hai'….saya permisi hiashi-sama"

**Flashon**

setelah neji tak melihat punggung hinata ia pun pergi kekamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Hinata masuk keruangan itu dan disana sudah banyak para tetua termasuk adik dan ayahnya,ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya para penghuni ruangan itu menatap hinata tajam dan pandangan itu adalah pandangan benci,remeh dan angkuh,hinata yang melihat itu pandangan itu hanya dapat menunduk dan sebenarnya ia benci dengan pandangan itu sungguh sangat benci,apakah mereka tak pernah melihat sedikitpun usaha nya untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat,hinata sedih dan rasanya ia ingin mati saja namun ia selalu ingat pesan yang telah diberikan ibunya padanya.

Setelah hinata sampai didepan ayahnya ia pun duduk berhadapan ayahnya,disamping ayahnya ada adiknyanya yang bernama hanabi yang akan menjadi pemimpin clan hyuuga sebagai penggantinya "a-ada a-apa tousan?"tanya hinata dengan gugup dan gagap

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu,ini menyangkut clan"ucap hiashi

"Tentang clan?"tanya hinata

"hn..kau akan digantikan oleh hanabi dan ini telah disetujui oleh para tetua dan anggota hyuuga lainnya karena kau lemah maka hanabi yang akan menggantikanmu dia lebih pantas darimu"ucap panjang lebar hiashi

Hinata sangat terkejut ingin rasanya ia berlari keluar dan menangis sepuas-puasnya dan ia hanya dapat menahan perih dihatinya karena ia tak mungkin berlari keluar karena ia sadar itu tak sopan,ia melirik hanabi dan hanabi juga sedang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan iba,hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu sehingga ia menutup kembali bibirnya.

"ke-kenapa sa-saya digantikan tousan?"tanya hinata terbata-bata.

"cih…kau ini tak mengerti haa?bukankah kau sudah tahu kau itu lemah dan tak berguna jadi kau tak pantas menjadi heiress!"ucap hiashi penuh dengan penekanan.

Hanabi terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya terhadap kakaknya" ayah,ayah terlalu.."

"kau diam saja hanabi kau cukup mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar"potong pun menunduk takut,sedangkan hinata ia sudah berkaca-kaca,hatinya hancur dan pertahanannya mulai runtuh.

"dan kau akan kunikahkan dengan uchiha sasuke minggu depan jadi persiapkan dirimu hinata"kata hiashi.

"ta-tapi tousan…."

"tak ada tapi-tapian,aku tak menerima seikitpun kata penolakan darimu jadi sekarang kau boleh kembali dan laporkan kepada tsunade atas persetujuanmu ini"perintah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penuh deraian airmata.

.

.

Ruang Hokage

"jadi kau menerimanya hinata?"tanya tsunade

"y-ya tsunade-sama"jawab hinata

"apakah kau tidak menolaknya?"

"s-saya tidak b-bisa menolaknya tsunade –sama karena itu adalah p-perintah tousan dan s- saya akan menurutinya lagi pula t-tidak apa-apa setidaknya saya bi-bisa berguna dalam clan s-saya a-atau m-mungkin s-saja dengan b-begini s-saya diakui o-oleh clan s-saya dan dibu-butuhkan"uangkap hinata

"tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri hinata"ucap tsunade

"ti-tidak apa-apa tsunade-sama saya permisi "pamit hinata

Hinata pun keluar dari kantor hokage dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tanda ia mau menangis,sungguh ia lelah dengan takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya mulai dari kisah cintanya yang teragis hingga kehidupan pribadi yang tak bebas,sebenarnya salah apa ia sehingga kami-sama mempermainkannya,ia hanya ingin diakui dan dianggap,ia rela menukarkan nyawa demi mendapatkan kedua hal itu kebahagiaan walaupun hanya satu hari saja.

.

.

"oi…hinata-chan"terdengar suara cempreng dari seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan berkulit tan,ia berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang gadis berambut permen karet,ia adalah naruto dan sakura,mereka berjalan brgandengan tangan menandakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang yang melihat itu meringis,ia hancur melihat seorang yang ia cintai telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"ah..i-iya naruto-kun dan sakura-chan a-ada a-apa?"tanya hinata dengan rona merah dan gugup

"kau ingin kemana hinata-chan?"tanya sakura

"a-aku ingin p-pulang kemansion hyuuga kalau begitu saya permisi dulu yea,,jaa,,"pamit hinata

**Bersambung…**.

**Ma'af kalau ceritanya singkat alasannya saya baru pertama kali buat FF jadi maklumin aja yea,,,,,,,,,gomen #bungkuk2 gak jelas #plaaaaakkkkkk!**

**Dan jangan heran kalau masih ada kata-kata yang kurang alasannya saya masih amatir..hahahahaha**

**#PLAAKKKKKKK! Dilempar dan dipukuli sekampung **

**Mohon bantuan dan sarannyaaaaa dan mohon direview…^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Ingin Diakui Dan Dibutuhkan

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :Sasuke & Hinata**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/romance**

**Warning :OOC,AU,TYPO,GAJE,DLL**

**Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya**

**Keterangan : "blablabla" ngomong langsung**

'**blablabla' dalam hati**

**Saya minta maaf pada semuanya karena fict saya yang kemaren gakkkk bagus dan masih ada kata-kata yang ketinggalan..saya minta maaf minna**

**Happy Reading,bagi yang gak suka jangan baca dan diwajibkan menjauh ^O^**

**.**

.

.

Chapter 2 : Menjelang pernikahan

Aku kadangkala membenci takdirku yang sangat buruk,aku hanya ingin bahagia tapi kami-sama tak pernah mengizinkannya,aku selalu berfikir apa salahku sehingga aku diberi takdir yang seperti ini,setiap hari aku dihadirkan kesedihan seperti saat tadi,saat aku baru pulang dari kantor hokage tepatnya saat aku dijalan,aku bertemu naruto,seorang pria yang aku sayang bahkan aku cintai menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan yang aku kenal bahkan ia adalah sahabatku,ia adalah sakura yang merupakan orang yang disukai naruto juga satu team naruto,sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak satu bulan lalu,saat aku mendengar mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih aku rasanya ingin membunuh sakura karena ia telah merebut naruto dariku tapi sebenarnya ia tak salah dan aku juga tak salah yang salah adalah perasaan ini,aku sudah mencoba membuang rasa ini namun semangkin kucoba semakin besar rasa cintaku padanya,aku selalu mengalihkannya dengan cara berlatih sepanjang hari namun tak ada hasil dan jika aku sudah prustasi yang kulakukan adalah menangis dan menangis.

"Tadaima,,,"ucap hinata dengan suara lemah tak ada yang menjawab,ia berfikir mungkin mereka semua sedang berlatih di ruang pun menuju kamarnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang hanya bisa ditiduri sau orang tengkurap dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"hiks,,hiks,,kaa-san,aku merindukanmu,,hiks,,hiks,,,"gumam hinata dengan diselingin tangisan,ia sudah lelah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

"kami-sama,kapan Engkau akan memberiku kebahagiaan?aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini"lirih hinata,ia pun membenamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya lalu hanya terdengar suara isakkan kecil dan dengkuran halus pertanda bahwa hinata telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

"sakura-chan,,,"panggil naruto.

"ya naruto-kun,,ada apa?"tanya sakura.

"apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan hinata?aku rasa ia sedikit aneh dan jika bertemu kita ia selalu menghindar,apakah kau tahu sakura-chan?"tanya naruto kepada sakura namun sakura yang ditanya hanya diam saja,ia bingung harus berkata apa,ia sebenarnya tahu apa penyebab hinata sahabatnya berubah sikapnya namun egonya menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikannya,KEJAM,ia tahu itu tapi ia juga tak bisa melepaskan naruto ia juga menyayangi naruto.

"…"

"ahh apa itu Cuma perasaanku saja yea sakura-chan"ucap naruto karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"naruto…"panggil sakura,ia menyerah,ia tak boleh egois,ia harus memikirkanperasaan hinata.

"yeaa,,,sakura-chan,,,"

"apakah kau tak sadar naruto-kun?"tanya sakura

Sedang naruto yang tak mengerti menggaruk-garuk tengkunya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya,"sadar apa sakura-chan?aku tak mengerti"tanya naruto,sedangkan sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat naruto yang begitu bodohnya,ia bingung kenapa ia bisa pacaran dengan naruto yang super bloon ini dan ia dan hinata bisa menyukainya.

"BLETAK!"

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU GIMANA SIH NARUTO!"ucap sakura dengan amarah dan hadiah pukulan dikepala naruto dari sakura,sedangkan naruto melenguh kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sakura..

"aku bener-bener tak tahu sakura-chan"ungkap jujur naruto

Sakura pun menyerah dengan kebodohan kekasihnya ini,"apakah kau tak sadar hinata berubah seperti ini karena kita!"ungkap sakura

"kita?memang ada apa dengan kita?"tanya naruto dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"BODOH!,kau ini memang bodoh sekali"ucap jujur sakura.

"…"

"hufft,hinata berubah karena kita pacaran naruto,aku tahu ia pasti sangat hancur hatinya,aku bisa merasakannya karena aku dan dia sama-sama perempuan,apakah kau tak menyadarinya naruto dan tak tahu tentang perasaannya?"

"aku tahu tentang perasaannya,tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku beralih kepada hinata,aku sudah mencobanya tapi tak bisa"ungkap naruto dengan wajah yang melihat wajah naruto sedikit terbelalak,ia yakin naruto benar-benar serius tentang ucapannya,ia pun sadar,naruto juga dalam posisi yang sulit seperti dirinya jadi ia tak dapat memaksa naruto maupun perasaannya.

"berulang kali aku coba,saat sebelum kita menjalin hubungan ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintai hinata namun aku tetap tak bisa hingga aku menyerah dan mencoba menyatakan perasaanku lagi padamu yang akhirnya kau terima"ungkap naruto dengan memandang kedepan.

Sakura tahu itu sangat sulit,dulu ia juga pernah merasakannya bahwa mencoba mencintai orang yang tidak kita cintai sangatlah sulit namun karena naruto selalu berada disampingnya dan selalu menolongnya perasaannya beralih kepada naruto tapi jujur saja,ia masih mencintai uchiha sasuke yang merupakan cinta pertamanya tapi cintanya terhadap naruto lebih besar dari pada cintanya terhadap sasuke.

"aku tahu,saat kau melawan pain dan hinata datang membantumu walaupun ia tahu bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pain tapi ia tetap bersikukuh menolongmu dan menyatakan perasaannya pada mu,apakah kau sudah menjawab perasaannya naruto?"tanya sakura.

Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu"belum,aku ingin mengatakannya tapi aku tak tega bahkan tak sanggup,aku takut keputusanku akan membuat ia terluka"ungkap naruto lirih.

"tapi ia semakin terluka naruto karena kau telah menggantungkan perasaannya"ungkap sakura.

"…" naruto diam tak bergeming,ia sadar apa yang dikatakan sakura benar,ia telah menggantungkan perasaannya dan hinata pasti sangat hancur hatinya.

"apakah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini naruto?agar hinata tak merasakan sakit lagi?"tanya sakura dengan sedikit ragu.

naruto yang mendengar ucapan sakura sedikit emosi"apa maksudmu sakura?aku tak setuju dengan pendapatmu,apakah kau tak memikirkan perasaanku sakura?mungkin dengan kita berpisah hinata tak akan merasakan sakit lagi tapi aku lah yang akan sakit sakura,apakah kau tak bisa memikirkan itu?"tanya naruto dengan nada kecewa bercampur sedih.

Sakura yang mendengarnya terpaku,ia sadar ia memikirkan hinata saja,ia tak memikirkan perasaan naruto dan kini ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"sakura sebaiknya kita pertahankan saja hubungan ini lagi pula kalau kita berakhir,aku dan hinata tak akan bersatu dan aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap hinata agar ia terbebas"ungkap naruto dengan mantap sakura sang merasa ucapan naruto benar hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya.

.

.

. Disuatu hutan ada seorang laki-laki bermata hitam kelam,berwajah dingin dan memiliki aura yang gelap sedang bersandar disalah satu pohon yang rindang,ia adalah uchiha sasuke,entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun tatapan matanya kosong.

"cih..merepotkan"gumamnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menyembunyikan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya namun tak berapa lama kemudian ketenangannya diganggu oleh suara cempreng yang berasal dari bawah pohon,ia tahu siapa yang memiliki suara itu,dia adalah naruto.

"TEME!"panggil naruto

"hn"jawabnya

"ayo kekedai ichiraku,aku lapar sekali"

"hn…"jawab ambigu sasuke dan iapun turun dari dahan lalu berjalan duluan.

"hey teme jangan tinggalkan aku,kau ini,,padahal aku yang mengajakmu..dasar teme"gerutu naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata saat ini berada ditempat latihannya dulu yaitu team 8,ia sedang berlatih dilihat dari baju dan wajah yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dan wajah penat menandakan bahwa ia sudah lama berlatih,disekitar matanya dapat dilihat urat-urat yang menonjol karena ia telah mengaktifkan byakugannya.

Disaat ia sedang berkosentrasi mengalirkan cakranya dikedua tangannya untuk mencoba teknik yang ia buat sendiri namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengganggunyanya.

"SRAAKKK!"

"si-siapa i-itu?"tanya gugup mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat sekelilingnya namun tak ada seorang pun disana namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambu coklat dan terdapat tato segitiga diketua pipinya,disampingnya terdapat seekor anjing,dia dan anjingnya adalah inuzuka kiba dan anjingnnya bernama akamaru.

Hinata yang kaget menatap horor kiba,sedangkan kiba cengengesan melihat hinata kaget.

"oi..oi…hinata-chan jangan menatapku seperti itu,aku jadi takut"ucap kiba sedangkan anjingnya menggonggong dan berlompat-lompat.."guk…guk…guk"

"akk..ma-maaf ki-kiba-kun aku pikir tadi siapa..habisnnya kau mengagetkanku"

"ahahaha,,maaf hinata –chan habisnya aku tadi mau memanggilmu tapi kau sedang serius-seriusnya"ungkap kiba dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"ahh lain kali j-jangan seperti itu kiba-kun"pinta hinata

Sedangkan kiba hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menunjukan deretan giginya itu.

"ehmm,,hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama"ajak kiba

"e-ehh,,i-tu ide y-yang b-bagus kiba-kun"

Dan mereka pun berlatih sepanjang hari dan hinata bersyukur kedatangan kiba dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang datang kepadanya walaupun nanti masalahnnya itu harus ia hadapi.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup luas terdapat dua orang gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama,mereka adalah dua hyuuga yang merupakan hyuuga hinata dan sang adik hyuuga hanabi,sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dan sang adik terlihat sedang memaksa sang kakak.

"ayolah hinata-nee,neechan harus menolak perjodohan ini jika neechan benar-benar tidak mau jangan memaksakan diri dan jangan mengorbankan kebahagiaan neechan sendiri"ucap sang adik,hanabi.

"ti-tidak k0k hanabi-chan,ne-neechan bahagia kok"ungkap dusta sang kakak,sedangkan sang adik yang tahu bahwa sang kakak berbohong hanya bisa mendengus,ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran kakaknya yang satu ini kenapa ia bisa merelakan kebahagiaanya jika ia dalam posisi sang kakak maka ia akan memberontak mati-matian tapi ia berbeda dengan kakaknya,kakaknya terlalu baik dan lembut.

Sesungguhnya hinata ingin menolak perjodohan ini namun ia tak terberdaya dan ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sang ayah,'sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya hanabi namun aku tak bisa,aku tak bisa menolak permintaan tousan karena aku berfikir dengan menerima perjodohan ini aku akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini aku inginkan yaitu aku ingin diakui dan diharapkan,hanabi."ucap hinata dalam hati

"baiklah jika itu yang neechan inginkan dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kalau neechan sudah berbicara seperti itu tapi aku sarankan jangan memaksakan diri neechan,hanabi tak mau melihat neechan menderita lagi,cukup dengan yang kemarin-kemarin saja yang membuat neechan menderita dan jika aku menjadi neechan,aku akan menolaknya"ungkap panjang lebar hanabi.

Hinata hanya diam saja ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi.

",,,,"

"baiklah aku kembali kekamarku ya neechan"kata hanabi lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar hinata untuk keluar dari kamar sang kakak yang sebenarnya menurut dia sangat nyaman dan harum bunga lavender yang yang lembut membuat ia betah untuk berdiam diri disitu namun ia sadar kakaknya membutuhkan istirahat.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan ia hanabi keluar dari kamar sepenuhnya,ia menangis dalam diam,ia mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"hiks,,hiks..a-aku juga i -ingin menolaknya hanabi t-tapi aku tak bisa,hiks,,hiks"isaknya.

.

.

Shikamaru nara kini ia bersama rekannya bernama yamanaka ino sedang menuju kantor hokage untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misi mereka kemari.

"ahh…shikamaru menurutmu nanti jika anak kurinai –sensei lahir wajahnya seperti asuma-sensei atau kurinai –sensei ya..?" tanya ino dengan expresi berbinar-binar membayangkan wajah anak asuma dan kurinai,beda lagi dengan shikamaru,ia mendengus sebal tanda ia tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan rekannya ini.

"merepotkan"gumam shikamaru

"tsk…kau selalu begini shika tak seru dasar shika pemalasan"ucap ino sebal

"yea terserahmu"tanggap shikamaru

"hei bagaimana kalau nanti setelah kita dari kantor hokage kita menjenguk kurinai dirumah sakit" ajak ino.

"hmm,,,ide bagus tapi izinkan aku tidur sebentar"ungkap shikamaru

"APA KATAMU?BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH TIDUR TADI HAA?DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINTA TIDUR LAGI?DASAR PEMALAS!"ucap ino dengan penuh amarah dan kepala shikamaru mendapatkan satu pukulan dari ino.

PLETAKKK!

"aduh sakit ino"protes shikamaru

"rasakan itu"ucap ino cuek

.

.

**diruang hokage**

"kerja yang bagus,aku suka hasilnya"ungkap tsunade bangga melihat laporan yang telah disampaikan oleh ino dan shikamaru

"mmm…terima kasih hokage-sama"ucap bersamaan ino dan shikamaru

"ahh,,,bisa kah kalian panggilkan uchiha sasuke?"pinta sang hokage

"hai;,,,"ucap mereka berdua

"mmm,,,kalau boleh tau ada urusan apa tsunade –sama dengan sasuke?"tanya ino namun setelah beberapa detik ia sadar akan kelancangannya,"ah…s-saya m-minta maaf tsunade-sama atas kelancangan saya"ucap gugup ino,ahhh sepertinya kegagapan hinata menular keino

"tidak apa-apa,nanti kalian juga akan tahu"ungkap tsunade

"baiklah tsunade-sama,kami permisi"

"yea"jawab singkat tsunade

.

.

.

Kini telah berkumpul hyuuga hiashi,hyuuga hinata,uchiha sasuke dan tsunade,perkumpulan ini dilakukan untuk menentukan kapan akan dilaksanakan pernikahan antara hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke.

Sasuke memandang seorang gadis yang berada tepat dihadapannya,ia adalah hyuuga hinata calon istrinya 'tsk,,ternyata dia calon istriku cukup manis dan sepertinya ia gadis yang pendiam tidak seperti sakura, ino dan karin yang berisik sekali jika berdekatan denganku dan ia juga termasuk gadis yang lemah lembut tidak seperti ten-ten tapi ia terlihat lemah'ucap inner sasuke.

Sedangkan hinata yang dilihati oleh sasuke sedikit takut karena cara pandang sasuke terlihat seperti siap-siap ingin membunuhnya sehingga hinata hanya dapat menunduk.

Tsunade yang melihat cara pandang sasuke dan reaksi hinata hanya dapat mendesah pasra,ia berfikir apakah mereka dapat bersatu.

"ehem baiklah hyuuga-san saya ingin bertanya tentang pernikahan antara hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke,menurut anda kapan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan?"tanya tsunade

"saya ingin mereka menikah lusa"ucap dingin hiashi

"APA?anda serius hyuuga san,itu terlalu cepat dan bahkan mereka belum saling mengenal"ucap tsunade.

"itu tidak penting lagi pula lebih cepat lebih baik"ucap enteng hiashi

Hinata yang mendengar terkejut atas keputusan yang dikatakan sang ayah sedangkan sasuke diam saja tanpa menunjukan ekspresi terkejut namun hanya datar saja.

"baiklah jika itu keputusan anda,saya akan menyiapkan semua keperluannya,hinata apakah kau setuju dengan waktu pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok?"tanya tsunade

"ahh,,y-yea saya setuju tsunade-sama"ucap hinata sedikit ragu

"bagaiman dengan mu sasuke?"

"terserah kalian,aku tak peduli kapan akan dilaksanakan pernikahan bodoh itu"ucap dingin sasuke

"baiklah besok akan dilaksanakan pernikahan kalian dan kuharap kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi"ungkap hiashi

Hinata yang mendengar sedikit bersemu merah dan terkejut atas ucapan calon suaminya itu sedangkan hyuuga hiashi seperti uchiha sasuke,sungguh hiashi dan sasuke pria yang sangat aneh.

**tbc**

**Maaf minna-san kalau FFnya kurang bagus**

**Menurut kalian gimana nich pernikahan sasuhina…**

**Dan maaf saya gak bales reviewnya,,,hehehehe**

**mmmm…padahal awalnya cerita ini saya akan buat hinata disiksa tapi gak jadi karena ada yang meminta jangan membuat hinata disiksa dan saya juga gak tega sama hinatanya**

**Tolong beri sarannya yeaa dan reviewnya..hehehehe**

**Dan salam kenal ^^**


End file.
